GlitchTale Infinity
by jdms9999
Summary: i corrected Asriel's death with what should of happened


As Asriel stood there he felt a sharp pain in his chest he looked down ,and saw why. There a was rather big hole in his chest. He looked forward to see why, Betty was holding one of his seven souls. She looked at him and said,"Wow for a so called god you sure are lacking in the defence catagory." Asriel simply stared back at her with an unamused expression and sighed. Betty's face began to to twist in anger in respons to Asriel's nonchalant attitude and yelled,"Why the hell are you just standing there? I ripped your soul out of your body so you could at least have more reaction than just staring at me!" That'swhen Asriel replied," I need seven souls in order to maintain this form,you only took one. Now Betty I want yo to read my stats out load." She did as he asked and read them," Asriel Dreemurr attack infinte, defence infinte wait a minute." "I see you figured it out." Asriel said. "How I have infinte defence if you took one of my seven souls? It becomes even more confusing when I read your stats." Asriel then read out load Betty's stats" Betty Noire attack nine nine nine and defence nine nine nine, quite a interseting turn of events am I right?" Betty stamered to find the right words but before she could speak Asriel appreaded in front of her and sucker punched her in the jaw so hard she flew into the mountian side. Asriel began to speak after a heavy chuckle," That's right I let you take just to prove a point." You see Betty", Asreil spoke while pinning her down to the ground with his foot, " since you aren't human or monster you down get the boost from absorbing souls only the energy and determination, now while that does make you powerful, it also means that those souls can and are resting you which prevents you from using their full power. The fact is that you can properly absorb them meaning you can't get the power of a god or even godlike power with them. Now if you don't understand what I'm saying I'll put it in simple terms, no matter how many souls you absorb you will never reach a level of infinty." Betty after hearing that started freaking out and tried desperately to get out from under Asriel's foot. She started screaming out,"Kumu! Help!" That's when she saw Kumu pinned downed by a spike Betty screamed once more,"Kumu! Please someone help, Kumu, Mama, anyone!" That's when Asriel leaned down and said into her ear with a very floweyish voice,"But nobody came." Betty tried to punch Asriel while his face was close but doing so only hurt herself, she looked up to see two glowing eyes stareing her down, and for the second time she could remeber she felt fear. Asriel pulled the spike with Kumu on it to him and place him under his foot as-well. Asriel looked back and with a snap of his fingers healed Frisk to full health. He then looked back down to Betty and Kumu holding one another or at least trying to. That's when Betty spoke familur words to him,"We can be useful. We can help. We won't get in your way. W-we! P-Please don't kill us!" Asriel looked at them and spoke," I haven't decided yet." Betty and Kumu cowered as he spoke. Then Asriel held up his hand toward them and shoot a spike through them both Betty screamed as the spike stabed her in the lunge. She coughed up blood but stopped after a few seconds. Betty cried as the pain shoot through her while Asriel's cold eyes stared into her on, but after that he pain faded her health wasn't going down but she felt her power leave her. That was because Asriel was relesing all the souls Betty stole each one speeding through the air as they returned to their body shooting out of their graves with more power than they had ever had in their intier lives. Betty watched as each and every soul she had stolen left her one by one like a gyser spewing water. Asriel watching saw two monster souls fly out. He caught them in a bubble of magic he examined each one, one had almost all of it's magic drained and the other was but a small fragment of soul as if the piece was absorbed in death. Asriel knew who the souls belonged too and repared them instandly. He then steped off of Betty weak and helpless. She looked at him with fear in her eyes and asked," Have you made your decision yet?" Asriel spoke in a softer voice," Yes I have." He then held out his hand to Betty. Betty hesitant took his hand and rose off the ground holding Kumu in one of her arms, limping she walked with to a rock and sat down. Asriel spoke," The soul you have isn't your orginal soul. I saw it and could tell it wasn't yours. He then formed an orb in his hand and showed it to Betty. Do you know what this is?" "Hate substance", Betty replied. "This substance, it is dangerous why would you ever use this? Asriel asked. Betty gave no respone. Asriel countinuted to speak," I know not who you once were and I can't change you back, well I could but then that pink soul would in turn collaps. I can't let that happen, because I know that whatever happened that made you how are now will happen again." Betty looked at Asriel confused by his words. Asriel spoke once more," When a soul collapses it releses all it energy causeing any souls that are too weak tobe infected by the collapsing soul. I know it sucks I mean I could erase it but I'm done with killing. I don't want more death, theres been too much allready. I know, I can do anything but although I have the power of a god, I'm not God. I can't just do anything I want with out repercussions. I know it might not be much but if you want I revert you soul to state when you were you. I can't turn you back completely that soul is allready unstable, but I can at least restore your memories." Betty after hearing that finally spoke," Yes, I would like that." She handed Asriel her soul and let him go to work. Asriel started to distort realty as he bagan to revert he soul the pink faded into a deep hue of green than into blue as it slowy started craking Asriel seeing this stoped and focused on stabalizing it. When Asriel finally finished the soul had three colors as it's base. Asriel helped Betty up off the ground as she stumbled and asked her," Do you rember you old name." She replied," Yes." "Well may I ask you what it is?"Asriel asked. "Amber that's my name." Was what her replie was. Asriel with the help of Kumu held Amber as they walked to Frisk who had been doing pretty much nothing during all this and walked with them to tell everyone the good new. That's when Asriel rembered he still need to bring Sans and Aphlys back to life so he did explained what happened and then walked off to tell everyone the good news. 


End file.
